Truth Be Told
by ZombiesloveMangoes
Summary: This is how I want Castle to find out the truth. Enjoy. :D


So this is what I want to happened when Beckett tells Castle the truth

* * *

><p>They had found the man who planted the bomb killing five people, and they brought him into custody. Beckett is going to go interrogate him when Castle follows.<p>

"Castle no I want to talk to him alone." She states with a hand raised for emphasis. She keeps on walking without an answer and she sees him slip into the other room to watch. She closes the door behind her and brings in the files and sets them on the table.

"So do you know why I brought you here Mr. Calabri?"

"No, and I see no reason to have to tell you anything without my lawyer present." He lounged back in the chair. She pulled out the crime scene photos of the bombing scene and places them in front of him.

"So you have no idea where these are from?" He just looked her in the eye his arms crossed. "So why is it we found the same explosives in your house as the ones used in this particular bomb?" He still didn't talk. She was starting to get flustered. "Fine, you may not talk, but that just proves our point that you planted the bomb and killed five people. But really why anyone in this country would do that?" He moved forward for what seemed like forever, and finally meets his hands to the table and smiles at her. Something that always creeped her out when they did that. She held back a grimace as he began to speak.

"You don't realize what is coming. How big this storm really is. Or even how it will affect you in the coming future." He leaned back again and with one last thing he said, "You don't know what it's like to lose all you love in a single shot." This pissed her off and she didn't care what she said.

"You know what I have. I have been shot and seen everything I love flash before my eyes. I heard the man that has been with me from, maybe not the beginning, but has stuck till the end confesses he loves me. Do _you_ know how hard _that_ is? Then dealing with the aftermath of that in a constant battle in your mind, I don't think so." She had finished and realized what she said. She wanted to curl up in a ball and die but she knew that the secret had to come out sooner or later. She heard the door burst open and saw Castle standing there fuming. Ryan and Esposito behind him with the same look on their faces. She looked from them to Mr. Calabri and finally gathered her stuff and headed out with Castle directly behind her. As soon as the door shut he began to speak,

"You heard me? You said you don't remember anything!" He was so mad she could see his pupils grow bigger and bigger and his eyes darken to a stormy blue.

"Castle what did you expected me to do. After three months what was I supposed to do? 'Oh hey I forgot to mention I heard you confess your love and I am going out with another guy,' yea that would have gone over well."

"Yes, but you could have told _me_ sooner. Did you tell anyone else?" She hesitated. "Well Kate I don't think now is the time to keep anymore secrets."

"Yes I did," She blurted at last. "I told my psychiatrist, but that was to help me get through this. To make sure PTSD didn't consume me." He goes to open his mouth to speak, but he was choked up on words because he was so mad. Then he finally spoke.

"Fine if secrets are the only thing holding us together then I don't see anything else that could possibly be any punishment worse than having three words spat back in your face." He spoke calmly, which scared her and he took his stuff and strode to the elevator.

"Castle, don't leave please," Her eyes were forcing back tears so hard that her head hurt "Rick please don't leave me, I-"He stepped into the elevator with his last words

"No, Kate you had our chance." And the doors closed with his face a mask of stone. She watched until she heard the ding of another person on the elevator and sat in her chair and held her head in her hands and collapsed into a world of memories.

* * *

><p>So it was short but I hope you liked it I really wanted him to fume out because he has always stayed by her side but this is just devastating to him so it had to be tramatic.<p> 


End file.
